A Place Called Home
by Bubble82
Summary: 20 ans ont passés, Sydney et Vaughn ont prit des rides alors que leurs enfants entrent tour à tour dans le monde secret qui était le leur. Un agent double dans une organisation... terroriste ou gouvernementale ? toute la question est là...


résumé :

résumé : 20 ans après le final, Isabelle est devenue une femme, un agent comme sa mère précédemment... mais les choses ne se passent pas vraiment comme elles le devrait. Qui sont les gentils, qui sont les méchants ? difficile à dire... mais une chose est certaine, seule les prochains chapitre vous le diront ! xD  
genre : Drame, romance  
note de l'auteur : 29/07/2008. Un retour sur Alias ! Oui, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté. J'ai honte oui ! Toujours est il que je suis de nouveau de retour avec une nouvelle fic et des idées à revendre. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !

Enjoy !

A Place Called Home

_**Chapitre 1**____**: It's my life**__**…**_

- Je suis là ! lança la jeune femme d'une voix sonore, s'attendant presque à entendre une voix familière lui répondre mais seul le silence de l'appartement lui fit écho.

Claquant légèrement la porte derrière elle et d'un pas nonchalant, elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine où elle y déposa ses clefs.

Depuis cinq ans qu'elle vivait dans cet appartement, elle n'avait jamais ressentit un silence aussi intense. Peut être devrait elle l'apprécier mais elle avait grandit dans l'agitation. Elle était encore jeune lorsque sa famille était revenue s'installer à Los Angeles. Un demi-sourire s'étira sur son visage en songeant à eux. Un frottement au bas de sa jambe la fit réagir et elle se baissa pour prendre la boule de poil orangée. Son petit chaton de six mois, Garfield, lui souhaitait la bienvenue à la maison. Après tout, ce dernier lui apportait l'affection que les autres ne pouvaient pas. Serrant le chaton contre elle, elle passant une main sur sa petite tête de velours que son frère lui avait offert pour ses vingt cinq ans.

- En voilà au moins un, qui est content de me voir… murmura la jeune femme, en lui grattant le dessus de la tête.

Attrapant son courrier posé sur le comptoir, elle reposa Garfield à coté d'elle. Il lui suffisait de voir ce chaton pour savoir que sa famille était toute proche. Une famille qu'elle ne pouvait réellement voir en ce moment et qui lui manquait considérablement. Commençant à trier son courrier, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir que son portable se mettait déjà à sonner. Fermant les yeux une secondes, elle soupira en sortant son portable de sa poche arrière.

- Allô ?

- Service USPS madame, un colis vous attend à votre agence postale la plus proche de chez vous-

- Vous faites erreur, je n'ai pas de colis en attente, raccrocha-t-elle immédiatement.

Et c'était repartit. Son précédent rapport avait été déposé moins de deux heures plus tôt. Juste le temps qu'elle traverse la ville et quitte son bureau après être passé à l'épicerie pour acheter de la nourriture pour Garfield. Raccrochant, Garfield était devant elle, qui se léchait les babines sans quitter les boites qui trônait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Tu devras attendre morphale, parce que j'ai un rendez vous… attrapa-t-elle les boites, en les enfouissant dans un placard de la cuisine.

Elle ne perdit alors pas une seule minutes puis reprit ses clefs et son portable avant de quitter son appartement son sac à main glissé sur son épaule.

...

- Tu as contacté son agent ? fit une voix en s'approchant d'un bureau dont la porte était encore ouverte.

- Il a la contre mission et doit surement être en train de la contacter, répondit son mari d'une voix calme et mesurée. Voix qu'elle avait entendu des millions de fois dans son oreille lorsqu'elle se trouvait à la place de la jeune femme qui n'est désormais qu'autre que sa fille.

- Elle ne devrait même pas se retrouver impliquée, Vaughn !

- Syd, on ne va pas en débattre à nouveau pour la centième fois ?! Elle sait ce qu'elle fait et j'ai confiance en elle-

- Je n'aime pas ça. On ne sait même pas qui ils sont… hormis qu'ils ont des liens directs avec Sark et Sloane-

- On a un avantage sur eux… Elle les connaît. Isabelle a toujours entendu parler d'eux. Ils ne devineront pas au premier coup d'œil qui elle est. Syd, ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa première mission-

- Tu aurais du l'empêcher de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, renchérit Syd, soucieuse.

- Oh !! Parce qu'elle m'aurait écouté ? Ecoute, fit Vaughn après un léger silence, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je reconnais que ce plan est risqué mais chaque contre mission est étudié au détail près, encore plus que les tiennes l'étaient-

- C'est sensé être rassurant ?

- Tu l'as vu à l'œuvre comme moi des centaines de fois ! Tu t'es retrouvé bloquée avec elle à plus d'une reprise et vous vous en êtes toujours sorties… cesse de la materner, surtout que tu sais à quel point elle en a horreur-

- Ne la considère pas comme un simple agent… il s'agit de notre fille Vaughn ! Notre fille ! répéta-t-elle avec aplomb. Ça ne signifie donc rien pour toi ?!

...

Il avait accepté l'offre car il savait que son père y avait effectué des missions par le passé. Il était l'un d'entre eux, un enfant d'agent comme il y en a tant dans les agences gouvernementales. Quoi d'étonnant à cela. Agent de terrain confirmé, il devait toutefois accepter d'être relégué au poste d'agent de liaison à cause de ses tendances trop fréquentes à la bagarre et quelques blessures dont il n'était pas encore complètement rétablit. Sur ce point, il aurait dû écouter son père, du moins avant sa mort cinq ans plus tôt dans une ultime mission de terrain visant à arrêter l'un des terroristes les plus notoires de la planète. Julian Sark. Il avait été alors surprit que la cellule de Los Angeles le contacte pour un poste d'agent de liaison. D'accord, il avait guidé plusieurs agents différents ces derniers mois mais il n'en restait pas moins à son goût un agent de terrain. Il se surprit néanmoins à accepter cette offre, qui selon lui, lui permettrait d'approfondir les circonstances de la mort de son père. C'était avec cette seule et unique pensée qu'il avait accepté ce poste. Il avait rencontré les dirigeants de cette cellule qui travaillait en sous marin avec la CIA, mais qui aux yeux du monde n'existait sur aucun registre. Ses noms figuraient sur les registres des agents renommés de la CIA pour leur dévouement et leur patriotisme. Tout comme celui de son père songea-t-il.

D'un pas lent, il se rendait au cinquième sous sol d'un des grands bâtiments de Los Angeles, connus pour abriter, l'un des journaux les plus renommés du pays. A l'étage supérieur, résonnait le mécanisme des presses, les chances d'être entendu en ce lieu étaient mineur. De plus, le lieu avait été choisi pour être désert et sur. Il longea une série de box avant de pousser un grillage, lieux de son rendez vous. La pièce était déserte. Son agent n'était pas encore arrivé. Il en profita alors pour faire le tour de la pièce vérifiant ainsi qu'aucun dispositif d'écoute ou de surveillance n'était dissimulé. Il se retourna alors subitement et marqua un temps d'arrêt en détaillant la jeune femme qui devait se trouver être son agent.

- Agent Cooper ? devina la jeune femme qui jaugea l'homme en costume qui lui faisait face.

Son regard parcourut le corps de l'agent dont son père lui avait fait un rapide topo, quelques jours plus tôt. De corpulence moyenne, de taille relativement grande, une coupe de cheveux militaire, dont chaque cheveu ne devait pas dépasser plus de quelques millimètres, elle devina aisément le professionnalisme de ce dernier. Ajouté à cela, un regard bleu vert intense. Toutefois sa froideur ne la fit pas reculer. Après tout, avec un grand père comme elle en avait eu un, il lui en faudrait bien plus pour l'effrayer. Elle lui tendit alors simplement la main tandis qu'à son tour, il la détailla tout en lui serrant la main.

- Agent Bristow Vaughn, je présume ? fit-il d'une voix mesurée.

- Vaughn suffira, releva-t-elle en détachant sa main du courant électrique qui venait de la parcourir. Vous avez ma contre mission ?

- Oui mais avant ça, je dois en savoir plus-

- Vous avez lu mon rapport non ? devina-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux, alors qu'il hochait très légèrement la tête. Alors vous savez tout-

- Non, je dois au préalable connaître votre façon d'aborder les missions, m'assurer qu'on va tous les deux dans le même sens-

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Lâcha-t-elle excédé qu'il veuille s'étendre sur des points si inutile à cet instant précis. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ça. Je ne peux non plus passer la nuit à vous raconter ma vie, alors vous allez être gentils de passer aux points essentiels de la contre mission !

Elle avait toujours détesté ça. D'ailleurs, être passée au peigne fin par cet agent la dégoutait. L'idée lui avait semblé ridicule qu'on lui assigne un agent de liaison. N'était ce d'ailleurs pas le troisième depuis ses six derniers mois qui défilait dans cet entrepôt ?

- Je suis assigné pour être votre agent de liaison et franchement, vous n'avez aucune autre option. Soit vous coopérer et on aura une chance d'avancer ensemble afin que vos employeurs n'ait le temps de mettre en œuvre un stratagème d'évacuation en faisant de nombreuses victimes, soit on ne fait rien et vous vous débrouillez seule comme vous semblez si bien apprécier cette position ! Tenta-t-il de garder son calme, tout en essayant de la sonder en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Vous vous faites de fausses idées sur moi, Agent James Reid Cooper !

- Je suis impressionné vous connaissez mon nom en entier ! répliqua-t-il avec un certain agacement. Vous avez du vous entrainer durant des semaines pour en arriver là.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas Cooper ! Vous vous faites des idées sur la personne que je suis, par rapport à mes liens familiaux qui sont reconnus au sein de notre agence. Mais qu'une chose soit claire, je ne suis comme aucun d'entre eux. Je ne suis en aucun comme mes parents, je suis leur fille, c'est exact… mais j'aime ce job et je compte le faire correctement avec ou sans vous. Alors maintenant donnez ma contre mission avant que ma couverture soit définitivement compromise !

...

- Tu veux me faire croire que cette fille ne te plait pas ? S'étonna un jeune homme qui devait au moins dépasser le mètre quatre vingt dix.

- Josh ! s'écria l'autre. Les filles ne sont pas des objets qu'on utilise à notre guise ! répliqua le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude.

- Sérieusement Jack ! Elle te dévorait des yeux et tu comptes rester à ne rien faire… tu sais que des beautés non siliconés comme elle, ça court pas les rues ?

- Ma mère t'entendrais, tu mordrais déjà la poussière Josh…

- Ouais… enfin ta mère, elle me fait déjà assez peur comme ça. A croire qu'elle est dotée d'un troisième œil et qu'elle sait tout uniquement en te passant avec son super scanner dissimulé dans son regard.

- Elle va apprécier cette remarque je crois, rit Jack. Mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle trouve le compliment dedans.

- Ouais, marmonna Josh. En tout cas, j'aurais tenté ma chance à ta place ! reprit le jeune universitaire.

- On se retrouve demain à l'entrainement, se contenta de répondre Jack en mettant fin à cette conversation et poussant la porte de la maison.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Tant que t'y es réfléchi au sujet de cette fille ! S'éloigna Josh permettant alors à Jack de respirer librement. Il secoua alors la tête en refermant la porte derrière lui, s'autorisant à soupirer.

Il devrait trouver un bon prétexte pour faire oublier à Josh, cette stupide histoire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre faux pas. Sa vie n'était pas la seule qui était en jeu. S'avançant dans la maison, il resta silencieux et déposa son sac à dos près du canapé où il vint se laisser tomber.

Personne ne pouvait imaginer qui il était, et ce qui se tramait derrière son apparence de gentil garçon sportif. Tout comme celle de sa sœur, sa scolarité n'avait jamais posé le moindre problème mais depuis quelques mois déjà, il se devait d'être vigilent. L'histoire de ses parents, il la connaissait bien sur. Peut être pas dans les moindres détails mais il avait connaissance des grandes lignes et des évènements majeurs qui s'étaient produits dans la vie de ceux-ci. S'il vivait encore chez ses parents, c'était entre autre une mesure de précaution bien qu'il savait que dans quelques mois à tout casser, il devrait faire face à la réalité et prendre son envol. Voir sa sœur quitter le foyer quelques années plus tôt avait été difficile pour lui. Il se retrouvait seul avec ses parents. Il était plongé depuis toujours dans ses histoires d'espionnages. Contrairement à sa sœur qui avait tout de suite su ce qu'elle attendait de la vie, il avait vécu son adolescence sans se préoccuper des menaces et jusque là tout s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Mais depuis peu, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus rester le discret petit Jack Vaughn !

Il rejoignit la cuisine où il sortit un paquet de chips. Exactement ce qui était recommandé pour un sportif tel que lui ! Son entrainement de basket s'était déroulé dans encombre. Le lendemain, il donnerait des cours de hockey à l'équipe benjamine des Kings. Sportif accomplit, il était rentré dans l'équipe de basket de l'université afin de posséder une vie sociale à l'intérieure de l'université. Cependant, son sport de prédilection restait de loin le hockey qu'il pratiquait au moins trois fois par semaine et où il s'entrainait avec l'équipe titulaire. Sélectionné en tant que défenseur dans l'équipe nationale, il avait du refusé pour une raison bien précise qui, sur le coup l'avait agacé. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur lui ou sur son nom. Il avait même donné sa place de titulaire à son équipe, prétextant des douleurs aux genoux qui l'empêcherait de jouer. Depuis, il occupait la place de remplaçant dans l'équipe phare des Kings de Los Angeles.

Ouvrant son paquet de chips, il retourna sur le canapé où il se laissa tomber. On ne pouvait pas dire que Jack se tenait en dehors des histoires d'espionnage. Il avait plutôt tendance à vouloir profiter de sa vie avant que ce monde le rattrape, car s'il savait une chose c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Sa famille baignait dedans depuis trop longtemps. Pourquoi serait-il l'exception à la règle. N'avait il d'ailleurs pas trouvé étrange d'être convoqué au bureau des admissions un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La secrétaire lui avait alors remit une liste de livres dont il devrait se procurer pour ses prochains cours d'économie et sciences politiques. Coincés entre deux feuillets d'un dossier, il était alors tombé sur la petite carte rectangle au logo circulaire qu'il avait si souvent vu depuis son enfance. Il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre. Un numéro était déjà noter au dos.

« 555-471-930. Bob Brown » lut il à voix haute, en retirant le petit rectangle cartonné de la poche arrière de son jean.

Par l'entourage de ses parents, il avait suivit tout comme sa sœur son apprentissage d'agent. Soutenu par son père, sa mère avait, après avoir établit certain contact, choisi de soumettre ses enfants au Projet Christmas. Bien connu par des agents expérimentés, il profitait à certains agents l'impossibilité de reconditionnement. Jack n'avait pas encore vingt ans mais, il possédait déjà tout le savoir d'un agent de la CIA. Ayant suivit un apprentissage des cours de Krav Maga et encore bien d'autres techniques de combat, il était également doté d'une agilité surprenante, sans parler de ses capacité de tireur. Il était également très endurant. Le temps de sa formation, il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de le voir défier sa propre sœur, qui a son goût était la seule personne qui parvenait parfois à le dépasser dans ce domaine.

Faisant tourner la carte entre ses doigts, il entendit à peine la porte d'entrée claquer légèrement. Si parfois la vie à la maison lui pesait depuis le départ d'Isabelle, il n'en restait pas moins, un frère fier de sa sœur. Malgré leurs cinq ans et demi de différence, ils étaient liés comme un frère et une sœur qui partageaient bien plus qu'une relation fraternelle. Entre eux, il existait un lien que beaucoup envierait. Il était même prêt à risquer sa vie pour elle. Cependant, il était sur d'une chose, sa sœur ne le laisserait jamais faire une telle chose. Doté d'un sens de famille sans égal, il était convaincu qu'un jour, il persuaderait sa sœur qu'il n'était pas que son petit frère et que lui aussi avait sa place au sein de ce monde.

- Déjà rentré ? fit sa mère en le voyant affalé sur le canapé.

- L'entrainement a été écourté… Bonne journée ? demanda-t-il, en se redressant, fixant tour à tour ses parents.

- On n'a toujours pas de nouvelles, se contenta d'ajouter Sydney en jetant un regard de biais à Vaughn.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être son agent de liaison. Ils auraient finit par découvrir le pot aux rose-

- Elle est passé sur le campus, les coupa alors Jack.

- Quoi ? fit Sydney, en fixant son fils.

- Pendant mon entrainement, elle était dans les gradins. Josh était même persuadé que j'avais un ticket avec elle, sourit doucement le jeune homme à l'adresse de ses parents. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien…

...

Tout avait changé depuis le jour où la station de métro avait explosé au cœur de Los Angeles, vingt ans plus tôt. Durant des mois, elle avait pleuré un homme en qui elle avait cru. Un homme avec qui elle aurait partagé bien plus qu'un repas ou une soirée. Elle avait toujours été attiré par lui, par son coté sombre et mystérieux. Toutefois, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était quelqu'un sur qui elle aurait pu s'appuyer, si le temps le lui avait permit. Elle gardait un souvenir intact de lui. Il lui suffisait même de penser à lui pour qu'un discret sourire fleurisse sur ses lèvres. Il avait été déclaré mort. D'ailleurs tout le monde y avait cru, même elle, jusqu'au jour où elle avait découvert un lettre manuscrite dans son courrier. Une lettre comportant son écriture datant d'après sa mort. Il n'en avait pas fallut plus pour qu'elle se mette à chercher d'où elle pouvait venir et si ce qu'elle commençait à croire était la vérité. Malgré un silence radio de cinq ans, elle parviendra à le pister jusqu'à une planque en Roumanie. Planque répertorié par la CIA. Il lui faudra des mois pour le convaincre de revenir, de s'expliquer sur son silence et lui faire réaliser que sa place était toujours parmi eux.

Même vingt ans après, le mystère restait entier sur la façon dont il s'en était sortit. Il avait quitté la rame où était dissimulé la bombe, seulement quelques secondes avant l'explosion se retrouvant alors projeté dans les millions de gravas de la rame de métro. Et il était bel et bien vivant. Des cicatrices parsemé sur son visage laissait entrevoir un accident des plus terribles mais il avait dépassé la douleur du aux cicatrices. Il était un miraculé de l'explosion et, inconscient lorsque les secouristes l'avait trouvé, il s'était laissé soigner avant de faire croire à une amnésie à son réveil. Il avait alors songé que puisque tout le monde le croyait mort, il valait mieux que ça le reste, le temps de son rétablissement. Après quelques jours d'hospitalisation, il s'évada de l'institution médicale et embarqua dans le premier avion sous une fausse identité. Peu importe à ses yeux ce que penserait Rachel ou les personnes de l'APO, il devait disparaître, le temps que la douleur et que l'organisation Prophet 5 soit rayé de la planète. Il avait alors attendu et n'y tenant plus, il lui avait écrit cette lettre, laissant alors de légers indices, qui, il le savait, elle suivrait. C'était alors que quinze ans plus, il réalisa son erreur d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

D'un pas ajusté, il traversa le long couloir qui menait aux bureaux de la nouvelle cellule, situé à deux pas de la gare, une série de bâtiment dont le gouvernement était propriétaire. Tout avait été refait dix huit ans plus tôt. Avec l'une des équipes les plus réputés de l'agence. Dixon aux commandes secondés par Sydney et Vaughn. Marshall était également toujours présent au service technique, Rachel partait parfois seule sur le terrain ou accompagné de Tom. Et depuis près de cinq ans, Isabelle avait eu son lot de mission avant qu'elle se porte volontaire pour une mission d'agent double. Mission que Sydney avait catégoriquement refusé mais que Vaughn et Dixon avait accepté.

Débouchant sur la pièce centrale qui recelait d'un nombre incalculable de bureau individuel, il allongea le pas, en traversant la pièce avant de ralentir le pas après être passé devant le bureau de Marshall, qu'il salua d'un signe de tête. Il prit alors son temps avant de s'arrêter près de son bureau, posant son regard sur la femme qu'il avait épousé treize ans plus tôt.

- L'avantage des avions affilié au gouvernement, c'est qu'on peut même être rentré pour dîner avec sa famille ! Sourit lentement Tom en s'appuyant contre le bureau de Rachel.

- Je te rappelle que tu es quand même arrivé en retard au match de base ball de ton fils, lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire, le soir où il s'était retrouvé coincé dans les embouteillages de la ville qu'il devait à tout prix traversé pour assister au match de base ball de Bryan. Comment s'est passé la mission ? demanda-t-elle alors, plus sérieuse.

- Le micro est en place. Marshall reçoit les données. Tout s'est parfaitement passé. Tu comptes passer la soirée au bureau ?

- Je me disais bien que tu viendrais me tirer de mes dossiers pour m'emmener manger un morceau, releva-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Je vais finir par croire que je suis uniquement chargé de t'alimenter, Madame Grace ! Rit il en rivant son regard au sien. Tu es prête ?

Rangeant quelques dossiers puis refermant son ordinateur portable, elle se leva et prit son sac. Elle le devança durant quelques pas avant qu'elle sente sa main se poser dans le creux de ses reins. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qui est au programme Monsieur Grace ? Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de l'ascenseur.

...

Rentrant pour la seconde fois chez elle, elle hésita une brève seconde à appeler pour savoir si quelqu'un était présent. Cependant elle n'eut pas à le faire puisqu'elle aperçut Deavon dans la cuisine qui se chamaillait avec sa sœur qui se trouvait être sa meilleure amie à elle. Elle sourit alors en les saluant tout en déposant son sac et ses clefs dans l'entrée. S'approchant de Deavon, elle leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire naissant sur le visage oubliant alors complètement cette colère qu'elle avait déversé sur son nouvel agent de liaison.

- On fait la fête sans moi ? demanda-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie qui levait les yeux au ciel.

- C'est plutôt lui qui projette de faire la fête sans nous ! répliqua Beth avec un air des plus sérieux qui fit rire son frère.

- Non non non Beth ! Je disais juste qu'on pourrait tous sortir ensemble un de ses soirs-

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Isabelle.

- Evidemment. J'aurais du me douter que tu fondrais devant le charme de mon frère… mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Sur ce, je vous laisse roucouler, je ne voudrais pas faire de cauchemar cette nuit ! lança-t-elle en quittant la cuisine puis l'appartement d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

Isabelle haussa alors un sourcil en direction de son petit ami depuis déjà trois ans. Elle avait rencontré Beth au stade où Isabelle appréciait particulièrement de courir lorsqu'elle en avait le temps. Quelques jours plus tard, elle faisait la connaissance de son frère jumeau, Deavon. Très vite le trio devint très proche et l'inévitable arriva lorsqu'Isabelle craqua devant le charme naturel de Deavon. Ils étaient un couple relativement heureux et tranquille. Chacun menait sa barque comme il l'entendait. Le seul obstacle restait la famille et le travail d'Isabelle. Elle restait toujours évasive à ce sujet et les prétextes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux lorsque Deavon lui demandait s'il rencontrerait un jour sa famille. C'était l'aspect de sa vie qu'elle détestait le plus. Lui mentir constamment la déchirait intérieurement mais lui révéler la vérité rendrait les choses trop compliqués et dangereuses. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre et encore moins depuis qu'elle était devenu agent double.

- Tu lui as dit quelque chose-

- Tu sais comment elle est… Beth a toujours eu une imagination débordante-

- Oui et t'es pas du style à l'encourager… secoua-t-elle la tête, en riant doucement. Tu lui as raconté quoi cette fois ?

- J'aimerais qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un… soupira Deavon. Je n'aime pas qu'elle reste seule, surtout depuis la mort de maman.

- Deavon… se rapprocha-t-elle, en posant une main sur son torse. Je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que vous ressentez face à ça… mais il vous faut du temps. Ça fait à peine trois mois. Et puis, elle était proche de ta mère-

- Justement… est ce qu'un jour, je rencontrerais la tienne… ou tu me réserve ça pour le jour de notre mariage ? Ironisa-t-il, en faisant glisser son index le long de l'arête de son nez.

- Oh… eh bien, je suppose qu'il faudrait que je prenne le temps de l'appeler, répondit-elle après un moment. Mais tu sais, ma famille n'a rien d'exceptionnelle… mentit elle, en songeant au coté très spécial de sa famille qui évoluait dans le monde très fermé de l'espionnage.

- Je dois avouer Mlle Taylor que c'est bien la première que je ne t'entends pas dire « ma famille est tout le temps en déplacement… » Fit Deavon sans savoir qu'il ne connaissait même pas le véritable nom de famille de sa petite amie.

- Très drôle ! répliqua la jeune agent au regard sombre. Et si on sortait dîner en ville ? proposa-t-elle, tout en sachant que la discussion reviendrait forcément à un moment sur sa famille.

- Tant que tu ne disparais pas avant le plat principal, je devrais pouvoir accepter de dîner avec toi, murmura-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Si le journal m'appelle, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'y aller, tu le sais très bien-

- Mais tu as aussi le droit d'avoir une vie privée… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parle parce que je sais pertinemment que tu ne voudras rien entendre.

- Deavon, murmura-t-elle. Tu sais que j'adore mon boulot-

- Je sais… et j'avoue que parfois j'aimerais que tu m'aimes autant que lui… marmonna-t-il en attrapant ses clefs et d'ouvrir la porte à Isabelle.

Sortant sur le parvis, elle grimaça légèrement. Il y avait plusieurs aspects de cette vie qui l'agaçait et elle commençait à comprendre sa mère mais elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Alors que Deavon fermait la porte derrière lui, il vint glisser sa main dans la sienne puis prirent la direction de la voiture de la jeune femme, ensemble. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle devrait être encore plus sur ses gardes dorénavant. Ouvrant la portière, elle était toujours dans ses pensées lorsqu'un coup de feu résonna à ses oreilles et qu'elle vit le corps de Deavon s'effondrer à coté d'elle, baignant lentement dans une marre de sang. Jetant un regard dans les environs, seul le silence et le noir l'entourait. Sortant son portable, elle composa le numéro des urgences tout en ôtant sa veste et pressant le torse de son petit ami d'où l'hémorragie redoublait.

- Deavon ! Tu m'entends ! Deavon !! cria-t-elle, tout en essayant de maitriser son sang froid. Elle sentait des larmes brouiller son regard et pourtant, elle tentait toujours de retenir le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie par balle. Plaie par balle sur Ocean Drive ! s'écria-t-elle au service d'urgence avant de laisser glisser son portable sur le bitume à coté du corps inconscient de Deavon. Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Secouant la tête, elle entendait des sirènes se rapprocher, elle espéra alors que l'ambulance serait là d'une minute à l'autre mais à son tour elle plongea dans l'inconscience, lorsqu'elle sentit une flèche tranquillisante la toucher dans l'épaule. Elle n'eut alors le temps de voir d'où elle venait et qui était ses ravisseurs qu'elle s'écroula sur le corps de Deavon. Des hommes alors vêtu de noir, cagoulés s'extirpèrent du van sombre et blindé, garé en amont de la rue. Rapidement le corps d'Isabelle, fut alors transporté dans ce van, dont les plaques d'immatriculations étaient inexistantes. Qui étaient-ils ? Que voulaient-ils ? La couverture d'Isabelle était elle compromise ? Qui avait agit, la CIA, une organisation terroriste ? Deavon était il vivant ?

- Deavon, elle est endormie, tu peux te relever… fit une voix masculine qui releva légèrement sa cagoule.

- ça a marché ?

- Oui. Brown va être heureux de la récupérer. Elle sera un avantage pour nous.

- Heureux de l'apprendre, fit alors Deavon mal à l'aise d'avoir manipulé la jeune femme. Quoi que vous en pensiez, elle n'était pas une menace. Il existait d'autres moyens avant d'en arriver là-

- Pas si on veut les informations qu'on cherche. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle est la seule à les avoir… elle est la clé Moore !

Grimaçant, Deavon soupira. Il n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de la CIA. Pourquoi voulait-il soutirer des informations de l'un de leurs agents ? Après tout, elle lui avait caché son appartenance au gouvernement mais son visage commençait à ne plus être inconnu. Tout était décidément trop complexe. Il sentit alors une présence près de lui, il croisa alors le regard de sa sœur qui était finalement resté dans les parages.

- J'ai des doutes… fit il en regardant les agents refermer la portière coulissante du van.

- Je l'ai suivi cet après midi. Elle a rencontré un type de la CIA dans un entrepôt au sous sol du journal. Je me suis renseignée. C'est un fils d'agent. Je ne comprends plus rien… pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas simplement convoqué au lieu de cette mise en scène ?

- La seule raison que je vois… c'est que l'un d'entre nous n'est pas celui qu'il est sensé être. Et honnêtement, j'ai du mal à imaginer Isa, travailler pour des terroristes-

- J'y ais également penser…

- Son frère est étudiant sur le campus. Je vais essayer de le contacter. C'est le meilleur moyen de savoir qui ment… bien que j'ai ma petite idée sur la question, soupira Deavon en regardant le van s'éloigner. Je vais les suivre. On se retrouve demain sur le campus, je devrais en savoir plus… sortit il ses clefs de sa poche avant de faire le tour de la voiture et de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle et de démarrer sous les yeux de sa sœur.


End file.
